The present invention relates to a transfer sheet for ink jet printing and a fiber product provided with the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a transfer sheet for ink jet printing capable of photographically printing on fabric and capable of favorably keeping texture of a cloth material also after printing without generating bleeding and color fade-out with time and a fiber product provided with the same.
Conventionally, when a pattern is directly printed on a fabric using a pigment ink, in general, there have been conventionally problems that the ink penetrates into the cloth itself with time and bleeding and the pattern become unclear. Further, although a method of coating after printing is adopted in order to solve these problems, there are problems that coating for a pigment ink is hard in this case and texture of the cloth material and a spatial effect are damaged. Further, there is a problem that the coating costs high.